


The Happily Ever After

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Shopping, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, bridesmaids and groomsmen, dresses and suits, maids of honour, stressing out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's about time you two tied the knot.” Kate said. “It's been, what? Six, seven years?”<br/>“Well, now we're really going to do it. We're going to get married. I'm going to marry Teddy.” Billy said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Planning is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I didn't actually mean to write this. I was writing another fic (what will now be a sequel) and it involved Teddy and Billy being married and I realised that I just had to write it :3

“So, do you have a date yet?” Kate asked, handing the dark-haired mage sat on her couch a mug of roasted bean coffee.

“Yeah; we're having it in July.” Billy admitted, taking a sip of the best coffee in New York.

“On the coast or in the city?” Kate said, sitting opposite in a plush, purple chair. She crossed her legs and took a drink of her own coffee, looking at him over the top of the mug.

“Teddy had the idea of getting married in St. Patrick's Cathedral.” Billy said, smiling into his coffee.

“You two are such saps, you know that?” Kate replied, smiling as well.

“Well, what do you think of it?” Billy prompted.

“I think it's an amazing idea. And it's about time you two tied the knot.” Kate said. “It's been, what? Six, seven years?”

“Well, now we're really going to do it. We're going to get married. I'm going to marry Teddy.” Billy said.

“Is it finally hitting you?” Kate asked sympathetically. Billy nodded. “Do you want a hug?” Kate continued, placing her mug on the coffee table.

“Yeah.” Billy admitted. Kate stood up, pulling him into an embrace.

“You're going to be the best-looking groom to ever get married in New York.” Kate said, hugging him tightly.

“And you're going to be the best bridegroom's maid ever.” Billy said, feeling laughter bubble in his chest.

“I know.” Kate said before pausing. “Wait, what?”

“Will you be my maid of honour for the wedding?” Billy asked.

“You guys are doing that?” Kate asked.

“Yeah. We're having groom's men and bridegroom's maids, since you know, it's traditional.” Billy admitted.

“No, I mean, you're calling us 'bridegroom's maids'? Couldn't think of anything else to call us?” Kate asked cheekily, pulling away fro the hug to look him in the eye.

“So is that a yes to being my maid of honour?” Billy asked.

“Of course, Billy, you didn't even have to ask. I'd love to!” Kate replied, beaming at him. Billy laughed and pulled her into another hug.

 

 

“Hey, Tommy, Kate's agreed to be a maid of honour.” Billy said, unsurprised to see his twin brother sat on the Kaplan house-hold couch. What he was surprised to see was Teddy and his parents sat with him with various wedding magazines scattered around and a large piece of cardboard on the floor with different coloured pins stuck into it with small name tags attached to them.

“Knew she'd agree.” Tommy, slinging his arm over the back of the sofa and watching his brother walk into the front room.

“What's this?” Billy asked, gesturing to the cardboard. He sat on the arm of the chair that Teddy was sat in and put his arm around Teddy's shoulders.

“Seating plan.” Teddy replied, lifting his head and pecking Billy on the cheek.

“So this is the top table?” Billy asked, pointing to a long, thin table at one edge of the cardboard.

“Yeah. You two are in the middle so everyone I forced to look at you.” Tommy said, placing his index and middle finger on two pins in the middle of the 'table.'

“Wanda and Pietro's rsvp's came this morning and they _can_ attend the wedding.” Rebecca said, holding up two cards. 

“But I'm still not sure if it's the best idea to invite Erik, son. I'm not overly comfortable with having Magneto at the wedding.” Jeff admitted. 

“It would have been rude to not invite him since we've invited Wanda and Pietro. And he did help us find Wanda when she was with Doom.” Billy said fairly. 

“And, there's going to be, like, an _entire_ team of superheroes there so he won't start something.” Tommy reassured them. 

“That reminds me, did we get a reply off David yet?” Teddy asked. 

“I think he sent one last week and he asked if he can bring a guest.” Tommy replied, digging out their former team mate's reply. 

“I don't see why not.” Billy said. 

“Good because that's what I told him,” Tommy replied. 

“Isn't he the one who was a Young Avenger when you were looking for Tommy?” Jeff asked. 

“Yeah. We've kept in touch and we're cool.” Teddy replied.

“Well that's good. And it's good that he's can come to wedding.” Rebecca said 

“Hey, where's America?” Billy asked, scanning the names on the pins. 

“We sent her the invitation,” Rebecca said. 

“I'll try and get through to her tomorrow and see if she's going to make it.” Teddy said.

“Thanks Ted.” Billy said. 

 

 

“I can't wait to finally get married.” Teddy said, collapsing onto their bed. 

“I know, all the planning is so exhausting.” Billy agreed, smiling at Teddy, flopped out on the covers. 

“Who knew planning a wedding was this difficult.” Teddy groaned. 

“Well it'll be worth it in the end. Because in the end we'll be married.” Billy said, sitting on the bed, stripping his shirt off to change into his sleep wear. Teddy smirked and wrapped his arms around Billy's bare midriff and pulled him sideways ad closer.

“ _And I cannot wait_.” Teddy whispered in his ear. Billy turned round in his arms and faced him. 

“Neither can I.” Billy replied, kissing him gently. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GIDDY AUNT I WAS MEANT TO HAVE THIS UP NEARLY THREE MONTHS AGO I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!

“Hey _chico_.” A familiar voice called out, walking into the little hole-in-the-wall caf é.

“Hey Am.” Teddy said, already sat at a table. America quickly ordered a coffee and sat opposite him at the small window table. “Thanks for meeting me.”

“Teddy, you're one of the best friends I've had. You would say that unless something wasn't right.” America said. He had low-slung blue jeans on with stars stitched onto the outside seam. She had a red and white striped half-shirt on that showed off the muscles she'd gained through years of vigilantism and her super-strength.

“Me and Billy are finally going to get married. In July.” Teddy said.

“That's amazing, _chico_!” America congratulated, letting a rare expression of happiness grace her features.

“And we want you to be there.” Teddy added, smiling at her expression.

“Seriously?” America asked. Her smile faltered slightly.

“Actually, I want you to be my groom's maid of honour.” Teddy said quickly. “Billy asked Kate to be his and I want you to be mine.”

“You... want _me_ to be your maid of honour.” America repeated, her expression going blank for a moment.

“Of course, Am. You're one of my best friends. I trust you implicitly. I want you to be my maid of honour at my wedding.”

“Definitely. Sure I'll be your maid of honour, Teddy.” America said. Teddy chose to not mention the fact that she seemed to be a bit misty-eyed and instead opted to take a drink of the coffee.

“That's brilliant.” Teddy agreed. “We're going to look for the groom's-maids dresses and the groom's men's suits tomorrow.”

“' _Groom's-maids_ '?” America repeated, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“We didn't know what to call it since there isn't a bride.” Teddy admitted sheepishly.

“I'll be there. Where and when?” America said, finishing off her coffee.

 

 

“America, I don't think it's acceptable to wear boots to a wedding.” Kate said, watching America ignore the high heeled/flats section of the show department and go straight for the boots. She was currently inspecting a pair of matte black knee-high boots with a small heel.

“So what _is_ acceptable for a wedding?” America shot back, lazily taking her eyes off the boots. Kate picked up a pair of silver high heels and thrust them towards America. 

“ _These_. Something like this I acceptable.” Kate insisted. 

“Those don't look comfortable.” Teddy noted.

“They aren't until you break them in.” Kate replied, pushing them firmly into America's hands.

“Hey, Billy, I dare you to try them on.” Tommy whispered, sat in a chair that was place strategically in front of three different mirrors so the show could be seen from different angles.

“I can't walk in heels.” Billy replied, quickly. Tommy opened his mouth like he was going to speak again, but Kate stopped him.

“Hey Billy, when's Eli meant to be getting here?” Kate asked.

“He said he had some things to sort out first but he should be here any minute.” Billy said.

“Sorry I'm late.” A new voice said, drawing the attention to the newcomer. “I had to change subways and got a bit lost.”

“Eli! You made it.” Billy greeted, being the first to embrace his old team mate.

“Glad you could get here, Eli.” Teddy said, giving him a hug after Billy.

“I haven't seen you in forever.” Kate said, throwing her arms around Eli's neck.

“I'm not going to hug you but it's good to see you again, Eli.” Tommy said, clapping him on the shoulder.

“So this is Eli?” America said to Kate.

“Who's this?” Eli asked, his gaze falling on America.

“Oh, Eli, this is America Chavez.” Teddy introduced. “She was a Young Avenger for a while and she's my maid of honour.”

“Are you the Miss America I've heard about?” Eli, holding his hand out formally.

“Obviously.” America replied, shaking his hand. Eli winced slightly and America immediately loosened her grip. “Sorry.” She muttered.

“I asked Eli to be my best man.” Teddy said.

“Shall we go look at the dresses and suits now that Eli's here?” Kate suggested.

“Yeah, let's go.” Tommy agreed, leading the group onto the next department. Kate dragged America off in the direction of the dressed while Tommy quickly found the suits and directed Eli over to them. Billy and Teddy exchanged a look and smirked.

“I'll supervise the dresses, you take the suits and we'll regroup in half and hour?” Teddy said.

“Sounds like a plan.” Billy said, kissing Teddy on the cheek. “See you in half and hour.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am never making any promise of same-day updates ever again ;_____________________________;

**Author's Note:**

> this is in no way the end so hang tight. I'll update it tomorrow because it's super late here and I need sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also, I may or may not have used a supernatural reference in the chapter title~~


End file.
